The Point of No Return:Phantom's Thoughts
by WaxWorkDoll
Summary: My take on what the Phantom was thinking during the Point of No Return. One-shot. RR. PG due to light sexual reference.


_**Author's Note: This is my version of what went on in the Phantom's head during "The Point of No Return". I don't own the Phantom of the Opera (though I wish I did) and don't own any of the characters. This wonderful play is due to the genius of Andrew Lloyd Webber and Tim Rice. All the stuff belongs to them and to the Really Useful Company.**_

I felt my heart pounding, the rough grain of the Punjab Lasso was cutting into the palm of my hand, my eyes caught upon the thick velvet curtain. I could hear their voices, muffled slighty, and my heartbeat only quickened as the moment drew near.

I shrank back into shadow as Piangi exited the stage, his heavy form already sweating profusely. His back to me, his hands fumbling to slip the cloak on in time for his reentrance, I lashed out, catching him before he could even make a noise. His hands frantically pawed at the noose, and I knelt, pulling harder upon the contraption, satisfaction filling me as he collapsed upon the prop bed, his form still.

Onstage, I heard my Christine, her voice filling the Opera House like an angel. "...no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy..."

Those were my words! My Opera! For a moment I felt giddy as it overwhelmed me, but I snapped from it with a rush, darting forward and snatching the robe from the floor, slipping it on with ease. Making sure the cowl hid my face, I paused at the stage entrance, awaiting the line.

"Master!"

Thrill took over once more, and I was ashamed to hear my voice tremble for a moment. "Passarino-Go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey..."

Passarino moved off stage, and I watched through the part in the curtain as Christine entered, her slender fingers untying bow at her throat, letting the cloak slip into a pool around her. I watched the apple as it was raised to her lips, a childish envy turning my vision red. Her lips had yet to touch me...yet.

The violins raised in a fury, and I stepped forward, the audience unknown to me. I saw only black in my perephrial vision...this world, this moment, was Christine and mine's...they did not matter.

I took a breath, staring at the lush river of her curls, my voice startling her. "You have come here, In pursuit of your deepest urge..." She turned, her eyes settling upon me, such knowledge in them. I felt empowered. "In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent...silent..."

She rose, setting the apple down upon the cloak, her back now to the audience, her eyes locking upon mine. I sang with more passion, all fear leaving me. My love for her chased away all doubts, filled the dark corners of my mind with the brightest light. My angel of music!

The music lulled, and I canted my head, stepping closer, feeling the beginning of her body heat, even from this distance...immediately I felt the effects. "Past...the point of no return-no backward glances! The games we've played till now are at an end..."

Did she see it? While she rehearsed this song with Piangi, had she understood the innuendo? Understood the message I'd put into this song? No more Christine...

"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us...?"

The music swelled, a glance at the orchestra pit, I could see the beads of sweat upon the musicians, their fingers dancing over the strings, and racing across the keys...

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold! What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return..."

Seduction...and unbidden image of Christine, her back to the mirror as she let her dress fall, the subtle curve of her hip, the rounding of her buttocks...I'd stumbled away, collapsing upon my knees a few feet away, my breath coming in heavy gasps.

Christine's voice broke me from my thoughts, broke me from my body...I shut my eyes, hearing her words flow through me.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence...silence..."

I had avoided her practice of this song...this song was meant for us...I had avoided hearing her sing it with that fat pig of a man...only during this moment did it mean anything! Christine!

"In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent...and now I am here with you..."

Her breasts heaved as as the music grew louder, her hands coming out from her sides as she soared, her eyes caught upon mine, and with a rush of pleasure, I knew it...she was singing for me!

"...Our passion play has now at last begun! Past all thought of right or wrong-one final question: how long should we two wait before we're one...?"

I felt the throbbing in my loins, my vision was tinted red, the edges outlined with black, and frantically I reached for her hands, and I felt her take them, our fingers entwining tightly, and she pressed close, her breasts felt easily through the folds of my cloak.

The music reached its cresendo, and our voices raised, floating up and becoming one, and Christine and I would be...our voices married one another. I tasted bitter salt, and for the first time, realised I was crying! I was crying!

"Past the point of no return...the final threshold! The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!" The pause, her breath caressing over my lips..."We've passed the point of no...return..."

I wanted to kiss her, wanted her to accept me right then and there...take my mask, my love, show the world you don't care...

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime..."

I took her petite hand in mine, slipping the gold ring upon her finger, watching it glint there so perfectly. She locked our fingers together, a smile playing over her lips...

"Anywhere you go, let me go to! Christine, that's all I ask of-"

Her hand came up, ripping my mask off with a florish, and I heard the screams, felt the hatred rise up against me like a hot wave. I stumbled slightly, feeling all the goodness leave me, and with a cry, threw up the smoke screen, and grabbed Christine, ignoring her scream, disappearing with her down the secret passage.


End file.
